


the song of cassandra

by kiraswolf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, That's it, there's nothing else i gotta tag, tsoa au where cassie is achilles and kara is patroclus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: cassie's father tells her she is on this earth to be a warrior, not a lover, but cassie falls in love anyway.





	the song of cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> cassie = achilles  
> kara = patroclus  
> shayera = chiron
> 
> and diana and mera are famous heroes like heracles and perseus
> 
> i'll update the character list as i go along but for now that's all you need to know 
> 
> i made ares cassie's dad in this story and if you're wondering why, i really have no fucking clue :/ lmao but i didn't want to change it bc i really liked the idea
> 
> like i said this is a tsoa au so there's parts in this fic that i took directly from the book But i did try to reword everything bc i didn't want to take any exact lines out of the book but still! obviously some will be very similar so @ madeline miller please don't sue me

Cassie and Kara first meet when they are eleven years old.

Cassie is standing outside with Egeria and Aella, the Amazons guarding the city entrance, when she first sees her.

“Should you not be inside the city training Princess Cassie?”

“Philippus makes me train alone and it is boring.”

Egeria and Aella look at her fondly and shake their heads. So young and yet so powerful.

“Look. Someone is coming.” Cassie points out.

A long distance away is someone on a horse, headed in their direction.

Egeria and Aella tighten their grips on their spears and tell Cassie to go inside.

Cassie does not listen and instead runs to meet the traveler half way. Themyscira has not had visitors since she was born, her sister Donna had told her.

“Princess Cassie, come back!” Aella yells, but is ignored.

The horse stops once it gets to Cassie and a girl, who is as young as her, but looks terribly sick, hands her a baby.

“Please.” She says before she faints and falls off the horse.

Cassie is so shocked that she does not try to help her before she hits the ground.

The two guards finally run up to them and Aella tells her to step back.

“It is only a girl.” Cassie says. “And a baby. They look sick.”

 

* * *

 

Cassie is there when Althea, the city's doctor, arrives to see the girl.

When the girl wakes up, all she asks about is the baby. Her cousin Kal. They do not have the heart to tell her in the state she is in, so they tell her that he is in the next room with a healer.

“What is your name?” They ask her after she finishes her food and they finish introducing themselves.

“Kara. Kara Zor-El. And my cousin, he is Kal-El.”

“From the city of Krypton.” Hellene, the historian, confirms.

“What has happened?”

“I do not know everything, but I know that an army came to Krypton. They wanted us to join them. We refused and so they overran our city and burned it to the ground.” Kara's voice cracks. “My family put me on a horse and told me to take care of Kal. I do not know who else survived. The city was burning and full of blood when I left.”

Cassie tightens her grip on Donna. She could not imagine what it would be like to watch Themyscira burn and see the slaughtered bodies of everyone she's ever known. She does not even know what death looks like. She does not want to.

“I am very sorry about what happened to your people and your city, Kara Zor-El. But the Amazons welcome you as one of our own.” Queen Hippolyta says. “Themyscira is your home now.”

“Thank you Queen Hippolyta.” Kara bows her head. “My mother told me stories about Themyscira. She said it was beautiful. She said only women are allowed.”

Queen Hippolyta nods. “She was correct.”

“Then what will happen to Kal?”

They all look at each other and Althea subtlety shakes her head.

“We will talk about Kal later. You need to rest now.”

 

* * *

 

Queen Hippolyta sends Artemis Grace and her warriors to the ruins of Krypton.

They return two days later and Artemis shakes her head when asked if there were any survivors.

“It is all ruined. Krypton no longer exists and neither do its people.” Artemis says. “Kara Zor-El is the last of them. She alone carries its culture. She is the last daughter of Krypton.”

Kara's cries echo throughout the palace when she is told that she is, in fact, the last Kryptonian. She cries out Kal's name and says that if Kal is dead, she should be too.

Cassie flinches. Kara's torment is so apparent around the palace, she feels as though she can reach out and grab it.

“She is an Amazon now. She must train.” Philippus says.

“But not now. She needs time to mourn.” Queen Hippolyta replies.

“I do not disagree, but how do you mourn a whole city? An entire culture?”

“I do not know and I wish an eleven year old girl did not have to learn how.”

 

* * *

 

It goes on for months. The crying and the misery.

Kara spends her twelfth birthday looking out at the waters of Themyscira and hugging Kal's ashes.

Cassie spends hers glowing under the hot sun as she slices through the air with her sword.

“You should try to be her friend. I think that is what she needs.” Donna tells Cassie.

And so she becomes her friend.

She is quiet at first. Cassie does most of the talking, but she knows Kara is listening.

She brings her flowers one day and Kara smiles.

“My mother used to bring me flowers when I was sad.”

Cassie smiles back at her.

“She would have loved these. She did always say that Themyscira was supposed to have the most beautiful flowers.”

“We do. Perhaps one of these days you can come with me and see them for yourself.”

“I would like that. Thank you.” Kara says. “Krypton was not very green, but it was still beautiful.”

“Tomorrow. Let me show you what Themyscira is like. You must be tired of this room and this palace.” Cassie says and Kara nods.

 

* * *

 

They become very good friends and Cassie makes Kara her companion, her sister in arms, and asks Myrrha to put an extra bed in her room.

They spend their days together and Cassie cannot even remember the days before Kara had arrived. She does not want to.

Kara looks at her with all the softness in the world and it makes Cassie feel something she has never felt before. Like her heart is happy just to be around her.

Kara opens up to her about Krypton and her family and does not cry when she does. She talks about their customs and all the things she loved and Cassie gives her her full attention. She always does when it comes to Kara.

When Kara does cry about Krypton, Cassie holds her and brings her flowers and plays the lyre for her.

“I cannot believe it is all gone.” Kara cries.

“It is not.” Cassie says. ”As long as you live, Krypton lives. You are its legacy.”

 

* * *

 

“So you are all warriors?” Kara asks as Cassie takes her to the training grounds.

“Yes, but not just warriors. We are senators and historians and healers too.”

“It is no wonder no one has ever tried to conquer Themyscira. They would be fools to try when everyone in the city is a defender of it.”

“That and it is also protected by Ares.” Cassie says.

“Ares?” Kara cannot hide her surprise. “Why would the god of war protect Themyscira? Or any city at all?”

“Because I am his daughter. As long as I am here, he will protect it.”

Kara stops walking. _“What?_ The god of war is your father?”

Cassie nods.

“But–but that would make you a god.” She stutters out.

Her eyes are huge and Cassie wants to laugh.

“Not yet. I am only half a god and as mortal as the rest of you.”

Kara looks at her arm, “So, if I poke you with something sharp, you will bleed?”

Cassie laughs. “Yes. I will bleed, but good luck getting close enough to do it.”

“We sleep in the same room. It may be easier than you think.” Kara says.

Cassie laughs again and just pulls her along.

When they get to the training grounds, Cassie helps Kara put on her armor and gives her the sword that she requested Pallas to make specifically for Kara.

“It has your house symbol on it. See?”

“Thank you.” Kara says and gets that soft look in her eyes again.

Their hands touch when Kara grabs the sword and Cassie's chest swells up.

“I must go.”

Kara's face falls slightly. “Will you not train with me?”

“I cannot. No one is allowed to see me train.”

“Why not?”

“I will tell you another time.”

Kara nods and Cassie gives her a reassuring smile before she leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Why must you train alone?” Kara asks that night as they get ready for bed.

“Because of the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?”

“The one that says that I will be the greatest warrior of my generation.” Cassie says simply.

Kara's fingers freeze and stop unweaving Cassie's hair.

“And–and are you? The best?” Kara asks.

Cassie laughs. “It is hard to tell when I cannot actually fight anyone. But I am better than Philippus herself. She is the only one who I have ever fought against.”

“How do you know of this prophecy?”

“My father told me and the goddess of childbirth, Eileithyia, told him.”

Kara jumps in front of Cassie and puts her hands on her shoulders.

“You have actually talked to Ares himself?”

“Yes. He _is_ my father, remember?”

Kara's eyes are wide again. “I know, but I did not expect him to communicate with you.”

“He does, although not often.”

“What does he look like?”

“I do not know. He wears a helmet and if I stare too long, his divinity begins to burn my eyes. It hurts to look.” Cassie says.

“Wow.” Kara whispers in awe.

They sit in silence for a few seconds and then Kara tilts her head.

“What about your mother? You have never mentioned her.”

Cassie looks down at her hands. “She is gone. I never knew her.”

Kara reaches for her hand. “I am sorry.”

Cassie looks up at her and feels the urge to lean forward. She does and so does Kara.

Their lips do not touch, but their foreheads do and Cassie closes her eyes.

Her chest swells up again and that feeling returns. It is unlike any feeling Cassie has ever felt. She does not know what it means, but she knows that it only happens when she is with Kara.

Kara pulls away first. “I must sleep. I do not want to be tired on my second day of training.”

Cassie nods, “Sleep well.”

She lays with her back to Kara and stares at the moon through the open window. _Great Aphrodite, what is this I am feeling?_ Cassie asks.

Aphrodite does not reply.

 

* * *

 

The day that Cassie turns thirteen, she asks Kara if she would like to go with her to her training.

She asks so nervously. She is not used to the feeling.

“I thought it was forbidden for anyone to see you train.” Kara says.

“It is.” Cassie says.

“What if it angers your father?”

“It will not.” Cassie reassures her. “Philippus and Queen Hippolyta have both seen me. It did not anger him.”

“They are your general and your queen, of course it would not anger him. But I am nobody.”

Cassie grabs her hand and stares fondly at her. “You are my companion. We are sworn together by oath and love, and one day, when I fight in wars, you will be my honor guard. You are just as important as them.”

Kara lowers her head, but Cassie can still see her smile and the tint of her cheeks.

“If you are sure it will not anger him, then yes, I would like to go.”

They go to the house where the arms are kept and Cassie grabs a sword and a spear and takes Kara to the spot where she trains.

She smiles at Kara before she begins her drill. First with the spear and then with both the spear and sword.

All of this, it comes as naturally as breathing to her, and Cassie knows Kara notices because when she stops and looks at her, Kara looks mesmerized. As if Cassie had just performed a dance for her.

“Philippus and Queen Hippolyta trained you?” Kara asks, shock in her voice.

“Queen Hippolyta did not. Philippus did, a little.”

“A little?” Kara asks, almost frightened.

“Yes. She did not have a lot to teach me.” Cassie says.

“I have never seen anyone fight the way you just did. It is like—” she pauses, “it is like art.”

Cassie laughs. Kara does not. She is serious.

“Fight me.” She says suddenly.

“No.” Cassie replies. “You have no sword.”

“Then I will go get one.”

“I do not fight others.” Cassie says and puts her weapons down by her feet. She does not understand why Kara wants to fight her.

“You will one day.”

“But that day is not today.” She says and starts to walk away.

“Are you afraid?” Kara asks.

Cassie turns her head, “No.”

She has only felt fear twice in her life and this moment is not one of the two.

“You should be!” Kara calls out.

Cassie does not expect Kara to do anything, so she is surprised when Kara suddenly crashes into her and causes both of them to fall.

Kara lands on top of her and Cassie quickly flips them around.

“Your skill—” Kara starts.

“What of it?” Cassie asks.

“It is the most of the gods I have ever seen.”

“So?”

They stare at each other and the seriousness in Kara's face melts away.

She says nothing, so Cassie smiles down at her and Kara looks up at her as if she was the sun.

 

* * *

 

The day that Kara turns thirteen, Cassie sings and plays the lyre for her in the morning.

“Your music, it is like tasting honey again after not having it for years.”

Kara smiles and Cassie's heart feels happy.

When she is done with her song, Kara says she would like to go swimming, and so they go to the more secluded waters in the palace grounds so they can swim in peace.

The sun is bright and it makes the water glow as they move around in it.

“I would like to be able to breath underwater. It would be a nice gift to have, I think.” Cassie says as she wipes her eyes after coming up again.

She likes to test how long she can go without having to come up for air. Kara usually does too, but not today. Today she is just watching Cassie do it.

“What is it?” Cassie asks as Kara watches her.

_Something must be on her mind,_ Cassie thinks.

“Nothing I was just–” Kara looks slightly embarrassed. “I was just thinking, I should have known that you were the daughter of a god. Before you told me.”

“Oh?”

“You have the beauty of the gods.” Kara says. “It is like the sunlight itself pours over you and not the water.”

Cassie says nothing and watches as Kara moves closer to her until she can touch her.

“Are you sure you are the daughter of Ares and not Aphrodite?”

Cassie feels a hammering in her chest. As if she were nervous. Perhaps she is. Kara has just called her beautiful and touched her face.

She laughs, after a few seconds of silence, and then Kara does the same.

“He wants me to be a god.” Cassie says after she stops. It is the only thing she can think of to say.

“A god?” Kara asks.

Cassie nods.

“Like with immortality and worship?”

She is surprised and Cassie cannot blame her. She reacted the same way the day her father told her.

“Yes.” Cassie shakes her head and laughs. “As if anyone would want to worship me.”

“I would.” Kara says.

Cassie looks at her. Really looks at her. At her eyes and her mouth, to see if she is teasing, but she is not.

Kara kisses her. It is clumsy and soft and new. Neither of them have ever kissed anyone before.

When they pull apart, they do not have a chance to say or do anything because Penelope, one of the high priestesses, appears.

“Princess Cassie, your father wishes to speak to you.” She says.

Cassie nods and looks at Kara before stepping out of the water. She says nothing and follows Penelope as she leads her to where her father expects her to be.

She is so focused on the kiss she shared with Kara, that she does not even wonder why her father would want to speak to her until she hears him arrive.

“Cassandra.” He says and his divinity almost burns her skin.

 

* * *

 

It is already dark by the time she returns to the palace and her room is empty.

She is almost done putting her things in a chest when Kara finally walks in.

Kara is quiet and Cassie knows she is waiting for her to speak first.

“I am leaving.” She says and Kara looks like she has just been slapped.

“Oh.”

“My father wants me to be taught by Shayera. She is the one who taught Diana and Mera.” Cassie puts her last tunic in the chest. “I am leaving tomorrow.”

Her father had asked about Kara and Cassie had answered all his questions, but she had not asked him the question she had wanted to ask.

_May Kara come with me?_

And she does not ask Kara the question she wants to ask her now.

_Will you come with me?_

Cassie says nothing more and although Kara looks like she wants to say something, she stays silent as well.

“Goodnight.” Cassie says before she makes the room go dark, but Kara does not reply. She had laid with her back to Cassie tonight and she had never done that before.

 

In the morning, Cassie keeps looking at Kara's sleeping body as she dresses.

_Wake up. You must say goodbye._

She plaits her hair as she watches the sky light up and when she is done, she hears Kara whisper something.

Cassie turns around and sees Kara sitting up.

“What?” Cassie asks.

“I said the sky looks very beautiful.” Kara says.

Cassie stands up and starts to walk over to her.

“I wish to go with you.” Kara whispers when Cassie is close enough to hear.

“I wish for the same.”

“Will it anger your father if I go?”

“I do not know. He did not mention it, but there is no reason why it would.” Cassie says.

Kara would not be a distraction from her studies, so there was no reason for her father to be angry if she went.

Cassie reaches out and pushes Kara's loose hair behind her ears. “You must have all your things ready by breakfast.”

Kara looks up at her and her face visibly brightens.

“They will be ready.”

 

* * *

 

Their horses are already waiting for them when they finish their breakfast and Queen Hippolyta tells them Venelia will be escorting them to Shayera's mountain.

The last person Cassie says goodbye to before they leave is Donna.

“I will miss you.” Cassie says as they hug.

“I will miss you.” Donna says. “I hope everything goes well with Shayera.”

“Thank you.”

Donna smiles as she pulls away and grabs something from her bed. “I have something for you.”

She shows Cassie the gift in her hand and Cassie grabs it. It is a carving made of white marble.

She runs her finger over it. “It is beautiful.”

“I made it for you myself.” Donna says. “It is the symbol of Diana. She wore it on her armor and it became the official symbol of Themyscira.”

“I know. Queen Hippolyta told me the story when I was very young.”

Donna holds Cassie's hand, the one holding the carving, with both of hers.

“One day, the Amazons and the rest of Greece will speak of you the way we speak of Diana now. It will not only be the heroic stories of Diana and Mera, but Cassie as well.”

“I hope they use Cassandra. It makes me sound more intimidating.” Cassie says.

Donna laughs and then squeezes her hands. “If there ever comes a dark day, look for strength in this. In its meaning.”

Cassie nods and Donna kisses her forehead before she turns to leave.

Cassie has almost stepped out the doorway when she stops.

_I must know._ Someone has to tell her.

“Donna, before I leave, I must ask you something.”

“Anything.”

Cassie turns back to look at her. “How do you know when you are in love?”

“Have you tried asking Aphrodite?”

Cassie knows she is teasing, but she answers nonetheless. “Yes. She did not answer.”

“Have you tried offering a sacrifice before asking?” Donna asks, humor still in her voice.

“Donna, I am serious!” Cassie says.

“I know.” She says before walking up to Cassie. “You will know, Cassie. You will feel it. Here.” She puts a hand on her chest.

“If it were that simple, I would not have asked.”

“It is simple, and the fact that you have asked at all, says that you have felt something.”

Donna looks at her as if she expects Cassie to say something more on the subject, but she does not.

“I must go. Venelia and Kara wait for me.”

Donna nods and Cassie squeezes the carving in her hand as she walks out of the palace.

 

* * *

 

Venelia stops at the edge of the mountain.

“This is as far as I will go.”

“Will you not take us up the mountain?” Kara asks.

“I cannot. This is as far as I was told to take you. No farther.” Venelia says. “I must take the horses with me and you must walk the rest of the way.”

Cassie and Kara look at each other.

“How will we know if we are going in the right direction?” Cassie asks.

“I am sure Lady Shayera will help you. Wait for her here.”

Cassie is not convinced. There is nothing but trees, dirt and plants to be seen. No woman in sight.

They get off their horses and Venelia lowers their chest on to the ground.

“I wish you well in your studies Princess Cassie. And yours as well Kara.” She says before leaving.

“You know what I have never understood?” Kara asks as they watch her leave.

“What?”

“Why they call you Princess Cassie.” Kara says. “At first I thought it was because Queen Hippolyta was your mother, but then I learned she was not. Then I thought it must be because your actual mother was royalty, but no Amazon has ever mentioned her.“

“When I was born, my father took me to Themyscira and told Queen Hippolyta I must be treated like royalty. He ordered all the Amazons to address me as Princess Cassandra.” Cassie tells her. “Of course they all call me Princess, but no one calls me Cassandra. He is the only one who does.”

“Princess Cassandra, may I have the honor of carrying your chest for you?” Kara says as she bows.

They stare at each other before they burst out laughing.

“Do not call me that, please.” Cassie says.

There is a noise behind them, as if something has just landed, and they turn.

It is a woman. She is tall, overshadowing and assertive, with hair as bright as fire.

“Cassandra Sandsmark of Themyscira. Daughter of Ares. Daughter of Helena.”

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Cassie asks as she shields Kara. She had not heard the woman come up from behind them.

“I am Shayera Hol.” She says.

Cassie's whole body instantly relaxes and she feels embarrassed.

She bows and Kara does the same. “I am very sorry Lady Shayera. I did not realize.”

Queen Hippolyta had told her that Shayera wore a helmet that resembled a hawk and had wings. She had neither and so Cassie had not recognized her.

“You do not have to bow to me, I am no lady. I am a teacher. Call me Shayera.”

Cassie and Kara nod and Shayera stares at Kara expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

“I am Kara Zor-El. Cassie's companion.” She says.

“Yes. Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Daughter of Zor. Daughter of Alura.” Shayera states. “They told me you would come.”

Cassie and Kara do not ask who “they” are nor how she knows the names of Kara's parents.

“Follow me. I will lead you to the top of the mountain.” Shayera says before a pair of wings suddenly spread out from behind her.

Cassie and Kara both jump back and then stare in awe.

“The legends are true. You do have the wings of a hawk.” Cassie says.

“I do.” Shayera replies. “Now we must go.”

“And what of our things?” Cassie asks.

“I will carry it for you.” She says as she picks up the chest. She does not struggle with it at all.

“It is not heavy?”

“No. It is like carrying a feather.”

Cassie and Kara look at each other in amazement and then do so again when Shayera takes flight.

She hovers above them and tells them of the plants and the waters as they walk past them.

When they are almost to the top, but not quite there yet, Shayera announces that they are here and leads them to her cave.

The cave is made of rose quartz, not stone, and glows in the sunlight. Cassie and Kara cannot help but run their fingers along the wall as they walk inside.

“You will be sore and tired tomorrow because of your walk.” Shayera says. “But food will help.”

Kara and Cassie sit and Shayera says she will go pick some fruit for them while the stew warms.

“There is only one bed.” Kara points out after she is gone. It seems to be made specifically for Cassie. “Where does Shayera sleep?”

“Perhap she sleeps in trees. Like a bird.” Cassie says.

Kara looks at her like she can't believe she has just said that.

“What?” Cassie asks, grinning.

“Do not say that! She might hear you.” Kara says.

“She is not here and I meant no offense. It is simply a theory.”

While they eat, Shayera stands near Kara, and Kara cannot take her eyes off her wings. She looks amazed but scared of them at the same time and Cassie has to hold back a laugh.

“What is it you would like to learn?” Shayera asks after they finish.

“I would like to learn of those.” Kara says as she points at the surgical instruments on the wall.

“You wish to learn medicine?” Shayera asks.

“Yes. I wish to be a healer.” Kara states. “I could not help and save my people, but I would like to help and save others.”

“And you, Sandsmark? Do you wish to learn the same?”

“I would like to learn to play those.” Cassie answers as she points at the musical instruments on the wall. “Can you teach me?”

“Yes I can.” Shayera nods. “That is why you are here. So I may teach you all that I know.”

Cassie bows her head in thanks.

“Please, call me Cassie.”

 

* * *

 

When the sky begins to turn purple and pink, Shayera shows them where the river is and tells them they can bathe if they would like.

Shayera stands there and waits as Kara and Cassie bathe and splash water in each other's faces. They are playful, it does not feel like things were tense between them the very night before. It does not even feel like they were anywhere but here the very night before.

At night, when Shayera leaves them so they can sleep and they lay together, they are at ease. There is no tension. It is like the kiss never happened.

Kara falls asleep first and Cassie looks at her in the dim light of the fire.

_She is beautiful,_ Cassie thinks and then closes her eyes.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Cassie awakens, Shayera is already making breakfast and Kara smiles at her from the edge of the bed as she plaits her hair.

After they eat, Shayera spends the day showing them what her chores consist of. They are easy tasks, like collecting fruits and setting snares.

These chores are what begin Cassie and Kara's studies, for Shayera liked to teach in opportunities. She taught them how to mix purgatives when the goats fell ill and how to clean and prevent infection in wounds when Kara tore open her knee.

She taught them about the plants that were moist when they got thirsty and how to shape bark into things like spear shafts and axe handles. She even shows them her mace, who Kara thinks is impossible to pick up, let alone swing around.

After a month of tasks like those, Kara asks about the surgical instruments again and Shayera tells them what each is for and teaches them about the human body and all its weakest places.

_Any part is the weakest if you strike hard enough,_ Cassie thinks but does not say out loud. It sounds too harsh, even in her own mind.

 

* * *

 

At night, Cassie and Kara lay outside and look at the stars as Shayera tells them stories of heroes.

Her voice gets deeper, grim, when she speaks of Diana and the madness that overtook her. It had caused Diana to kill her wife and children, for she had thought them enemies.

“How could she not recognize her own wife?” Cassie asks. She does not understand.

“It is in the nature of madness.” Shayera says.

“But how did she go mad?”

“Hera wished to punish her for being a daughter of Zeus and a mortal woman.”

Cassie shakes her head. “It was not fair of her to do that. The punishment was greater for Diana's wife. Not Diana herself.”

Shayera looks at her and her eyes are dark. It reminds Cassie that Shayera had known Diana and her wife. Perhaps even her children.

“The gods do not have to be fair, Cassie.” She says. “And perhaps Diana's real punishment was to be left here alone, with nothing but her grief.”

“Perhaps.” Cassie says.

Kara is quiet next to her and Cassie cannot imagine what it would be like if she found out she had killed Kara, and Donna, and Hippolyta in madness' grasp. The grief would kill her.

_Perhaps Diana was gifted with more than just physical strength,_ Cassie thinks.

She understands now why Queen Hippolyta and Donna never told her that part of Diana's story.

 

When they go back into the cave, Cassie plays the lyre before they get ready for bed. The music and Kara's soft smile is enough to brighten her mood, and she falls asleep thinking of happy things.

 

* * *

 

The time passes quickly and winter comes. It brings snow along with it and Cassie and Kara watch it fall for the first time.

The flakes fall on Kara's hair and eyelashes and hands. She laughs in amazement and looks at Cassie, who smiles back.

She feels that pull in her chest again and remembers Donna's words. _You will know, Cassie. You will feel it._

When Shayera calls them back into the cave and they help shake off the flakes in each other's hair, Cassie wants to kiss her. To see if Kara's lips are as cold as hers.

“The fish is ready.” Shayera says, reminding Cassie that they are not alone.

Her hands fall from Kara's hair and she leans away.

“Finally.” She says and Kara almost looks disappointed. Like she was waiting for the kiss.

It makes Cassie hold back a smile.

 

* * *

 

  
Winter goes and Spring comes, and with it, Cassie's desire to fight.

Back in Themyscira, she had done her drills every day, but here, she had not held a sword in months. She missed the feeling of it. The breeze in her hair as she sliced through the air.

“Will you teach us to fight?” She asks Shayera over breakfast.

“If you wish.” Shayera replies.

She gives them practice swords and tells them to perform the drills they know, and so they do.

Cassie cannot hold back her smile as she shows Shayera what she can do. It is exciting, to finally be able to use a sword and to have someone else see her skill. Especially when that someone is Shayera Hol, teacher of heroes.

When Shayera tells them to stop, they drink water and then sit on the grass.

“What do you think?” Cassie asks. She cannot hide her excitement.

Next to her, Kara is breathing heavily and she does not know why. They did not do much.

“There is nothing left for me to teach you. You already know everything that Diana knew when she left here, and more. You are the greatest warrior of your generation and all the generations that have come before you.”

Cassie feels her face burn. She knew she would be the greatest warrior of her generation, the prophecy said so. But she did not know that she would be better than all before her, including Diana.

“When women hear of your skill, they will come to you and ask you to fight their wars for them.” Shayera says. “What will you say?”

“I do not know.” Cassie replies.

“That is an acceptable answer now, but will not be later.”

The excitement that Cassie originally felt disappears in that moment and she says nothing more.

Is that what her life would consist of? Fighting other people's wars?

“And what about me?” Kara asks.

“You are a good warrior. I expected nothing less from an Amazon trained.” Shayera says. “But there is still much I can teach you. Do you wish to learn?”

“Yes.” Kara answers. Almost immediately.

“Very well.”

 

Kara's lessons start that afternoon and go on every day, for months. Cassie watches her get faster and stronger but still lose to Shayera, who is one of the greatest fighters she has ever seen.

Eventually, Cassie stops watching them train. Perhaps because she would like to be impressed when she sees Kara fight again after her training is complete. So she spends that time walking around the mountain, playing the lyre, swimming or doing her own drills.

 

It takes a little over a year. They are fifteen and Cassie is sitting in the cave making soap out of the oil of olives when Kara rushes in. She is flushed and sweating and trying to control her breathing.

“I have won.” She breathes out. “I have beat Shayera.”

Cassie gets up from her seat so quickly, she nearly knocks it over, “You beat Shayera?”

“I beat Shayera!” She says again, loud and thrilled.

They both let out laughs and excitedly hug each other. Cassie does not mind Kara's sweat.

“I knew you could!”

“I can fight you now.” Kara says.

Cassie grins, “You mean you can _lose_ to me now.”

“Is it not the same thing?”

Cassie keeps grinning, “Perhaps it is.”

 

* * *

 

Cassie and Kara train together after that and Cassie is impressed by the warrior Kara turned out to be.

She is swift and tough and smart, like an Amazon. Like Shayera.

“Like a Kryptonian.” Kara says.

She tells Cassie stories of Krypton's protectors and how she thought they were unbeatable up until the city was overrun.

“I always wanted to be strong like them.”

“And now you are.” Cassie says.

They train against each other and Cassie will's herself to slow down to give Kara a fighting chance. Even so, Kara still manages to lose every time.

“The greatest warrior of her generation.” Shayera usually reminded Kara while watching them.

But today she is not watching them. Today it is just Cassie and Kara and their practice swords. No Shayera.

They have been battling each other for a while now and Kara is sweating profusely. Cassie is not.

She has unarmed and cornered Kara many times but Kara always keeps going, with a determined look in her eyes.

When they reach a stand still, and their swords clash and shove against one another, Cassie gets a surge of strength that pushes Kara backwards and makes her trip over her own feet.

She lets out a heavy breath when she hits the ground and Cassie smirks at her as she walks over to her.

“What is wrong, Kara? Tired?” Cassie asks, as she holds the point of her sword to Kara's throat.

Kara is looking up at her with an intense look in her eyes and a glimpse of a smirk on her face. Cassie almost thinks Kara is enjoying this. Perhaps she is.

“Give up?” Cassie asks.

“Never.” She says and knocks Cassie's sword away with her own.

“Good.” Cassie grins.

They get in their starting positions again and Cassie notices that Kara is not standing as tall as before.

_She is getting tired,_ Cassie thinks.

Soon, her reactions would slow and her skills would no longer provide a challenge.

“You have a lot of anger, Kara, over what happened to Krypton.” Cassie says, over the sound of their swords hitting each other.

Kara's strikes were starting to get desperate and erratic and that was no help at all.

“But you do not use it. You keep it bottled up. Perhaps that is why you lose.” Cassie says. “You treat it like an enemy.”

Her father had told her, long ago, that grief and anger could be useful allies in battle. If you used them to your advantage.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Kara says. “I did not realize I was dueling with Ares.”

“Either way, you lose.”

She was trying to provoke her.

“Oh? Is that certain?”

“Yes.” Cassie replies nonchalantly. “Would you like to make it uncertain?“

Kara grins, a way of saying she accepts the challenge, and strikes first.

Her strikes are better this time, more intense. They come faster and stronger and if Cassie were someone else, she is sure Kara would have beaten her already. It is as though her words had given her new determination.

They are both too surprised to keep going when the tip of Kara's sword scratches Cassie's shoulder. This had never happened before. Cassie had always blocked every single attempt Kara ever made to “wound” her. Her sword had never touched her. Until now.

“Your sword touched me.” Cassie says, processing it.

“My sword touched you?” Kara asks in shock.

“Your sword touched me.” Cassie repeats, with a smile this time.

“My sword touched you!” Kara says in pure glee.

They laugh and hug eagerly in celebration, like they did when Kara had finally managed to beat Shayera.

“I cannot believe I did it!”

“If Philippus could see you now, she would be so proud of you!” Cassie says as she pulls away to look at her.

Kara's face is flushed and sweaty, but happy. Her smile is radiant and contagious and Cassie wants to kiss her. It feels like a good moment to.

“I am proud of you.” Cassie half whispers as she moves her hands from Kara's shoulders to her face.

Cassie looks at her, at her beauty up close, and the way her mouth is parted and the way the intensity of Kara's eyes have been replaced with tenderness. It is a look that Cassie knows is only reserved for her.

Kara's breathing slows, perhaps because she wills it to, when Cassie leans in closer. She closes her eyes when Cassie runs a hand down her side. From ribs to hip bone.

It looks like Kara wants to say something, but doesn't, and Cassie reaches for her hand as she closes her eyes. Kara is still holding her sword and slowly loosens her grip as Cassie grabs it from her.

She does not know what happens. She _wants_ to kiss her, and Kara is waiting for her to, with her lips parted, just a breath away. They have not kissed since that first time in Themyscira and it feels like it is something they both have been waiting, hoping, for. So Cassie does not know why she decides to ghost her lip's on Kara's before stepping back.

“Never let your guard down.” Cassie says.

Kara opens her eyes and for a second, she simply stands there, confused and blinking.

Cassie picks up her own sword from the ground. “Now you have no weapon.”

Kara stares at her for a few seconds before breaking into a grin, “I do not need one.”

She picks up one of the wooden shields that Shayera had left for them and takes a defensive stance.

“We will see.” Cassie replies.

 

* * *

 

The next evening, after bathing in the river, they sit in the cave quietly and focus on their separate tasks.

Cassie changes the strings on her lyre while Kara creates a remedy from plants.

“I know you went easy on me yesterday.” Kara says. “If it were a real battle, I know you could slit my throat in seconds, and I would not even see it coming.”

Cassie does not look up from her lyre. “It is a good thing we are on the same side then.”

Kara laughs. “Yes. A very good thing.”

Cassie suddenly remembers what Philippus told her when she was very young and complained about having to train alone. _When other women see what you can do, Cassie, it will put them to shame. And it will be very hard for them to take pride in their own skill. They will think themselves low-class warriors, even if they are not. Do not let them_.

“Even so, you are still a great warrior, Kara.” Cassie says. “Your mother would be very proud.”

Kara smiles at her, with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

“I hope so.” She says.

The silence that comes after is long. It makes Cassie think that the conversation is over, but then Kara speaks again.

“Why did you choose to be a warrior?”

She is almost confused by the question.

“I did not.” Cassie says. “I was born and that is what I am. It is what the gods made me.”

“But you do not have to be.”

Cassie laughs. “Have you forgotten the prophecy that Eileithyia told my father?”

“Of course not.” Kara replies. “But that is only _if_ you became a warrior. Right? You could have chosen to be something else.”

Cassie almost believes she is being toyed with.

“Kara, the gods gave me a gift.”

“Yes, but people get to choose what to do with the gifts they are given.”

“My gift _is_ fighting.” Cassie says. “And it makes me who I am.”

That is the end of it. Kara goes back to her mix and Cassie tests out her new lyre strings.

 

At night, when they lay in bed, Cassie thinks about Kara's words. _People get to choose what to do with the gifts they are given._

_Kara does not understand._ Cassie thinks. _My skills are not only a gift. They are who I am. They are what I am._

 

* * *

 

They are sixteen and Ares comes to Mount Thanagar for the first time since Cassie's arrival.

She is sitting in the cave, eating one of the pomegranates Kara picked for her, when Shayera walks in.

“I thought you would be gone longer.” Cassie says.

Shayera and Kara had gone out to milk and care for the goats after breakfast.

“Your father is here.” She says.

Cassie stops picking at her fruit.

“My father?”

It was a surprise. It always was. Ares did not visit her often.

Shayera nods. “He waits for you.”

Cassie hurries out and sees him standing there in the clearing, face barren. No helmet.

_Perhaps I am dreaming,_ Cassie thinks. He had never left his face exposed like this. It was hard to believe.

“Cassandra.” He greets.

_It is him._ She would recognize his voice anywhere.

Cassie swallows down her surprise. “Father.”

“Come.”

She follows him to a more secluded place on the mountain, where they can talk in peace and Cassie can sit on a rock.

They spend most of the afternoon together, talking. A whole three years worth.

Cassie tells him of Shayera, and the things she has taught her, and of Kara, and their training.

“I realize you must have known all of this already.” Cassie says when she is done.

“I did not.” He replies. “I do not watch you here on Mount Thanagar.”

“You do not?”

“No. Shayera's watchful eye is enough.”

 

When they finish talking, and Cassie stands up to leave, her father stops her.

“Before you go, you must tell me something.”

“What is it?”

“Aphrodite tells me you and your companion, Zor-El, are in love.” His face is serious. As always. “I do not doubt her word, but I would like to hear yours. Is it true?”

Cassie can feel her heart against her chest.

“I was not certain before. But I am now.” She says. “It is true.”

_Kara is in love with me._

Her father smiles. It is faint and ghostly, but there. And Cassie cannot believe it. It is a sight, to see the god of war smile.

“Aphrodite told me you would say that.” He says.

Cassie looks down to hide her smile. “Long ago I asked her what it was I was feeling. Now I know it is love.” She looks up. “Tell her I thank her, for giving me an answer.”

He is serious again.

“Do not let your love for Zor-El weaken or disgrace you.” He says. “Remember, you are on this earth to be a warrior, not a lover.”

“But–I think I can be both, father.”

“And what will love get you?” Her father asks. “Respect? Fame? Honor?”

Cassie says nothing.

“Love does not get you those things, Cassandra. War does.”

She only stares at him.

“Do you understand this?” He asks.

“Yes.” She says.

He is right. Love will not get her fame, respect or honor. But it _will_ make her happy. And it is something no one can take away from her. Not even the gods.

 

* * *

 

“How was the afternoon with your father?” Kara asks that night.

“It was nice.” Cassie says. “I saw him smile for the first time.”

“You saw his face?” Kara asks in surprise.

“Yes.”

“What does he look like?”

“He looks—” Cassie pauses, “human. Beautiful but terrifying. Like a man who can turn you to ash with a look.”

Kara laughs and then asks, “His divinity did not blind you?”

“No.” Cassie says. “It was like he wanted me to see him.”

“I wonder why he did not want you to see him before.”

Cassie wonders as well, but she would never ask him. She does not think he would give an answer.

“I told him of our training.” Cassie says. “He said you are becoming a worthy companion.”

Kara quickly turns to her from where she is standing, face half-washed, eyes wide.

“Ares thinks I am worthy?”

_Zor-El is becoming a worthy companion. Or perhaps you are becoming an unworthy opponent._

“Yes.”

Kara smiles in awe at her reflection in the water.

“Ares thinks I am worthy.” She repeats. Mostly to herself.

“Though, of course, you always have been. I am glad my father finally sees it.” Cassie says.

Kara does not turn, but Cassie can still see her smile.

“You should sleep.” Kara says when she finally lays next to her. “There is a battle to be lost tomorrow.”

She is teasing and trying not to grin, but losing. Cassie cannot take her eyes off her as the shadows from the fire dance around Kara's face.

“I do not wish to sleep.” Cassie says quietly.

“Oh?” Kara turns her body towards her. “Then what do you wish to do?”

Usually, they told each other stories before they slept, but Cassie did not want to do that tonight. She wanted to kiss Kara until the sky lightened and their mouths hurt. She had been waiting for this moment since her father had left. Perhaps since that afternoon in Themyscira.

Kara seems to lean in closer and Cassie gently swipes Kara's lips with her thumb.

“I wish to do this.” Cassie whispers before leaning in.

Kara had once said that Cassie's music was like tasting honey again after a long time without having it. The kiss felt like this as well. It was sweet and full of longing. Their mouths welcomed one another.

Cassie feels the tremble of Kara's hand as it travels down her side and Cassie pulls away.

“What is wrong?” She asks. “You are trembling.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Kara replies. “I have just—I have waited for this moment for so long, I cannot believe it is finally here. It is a miracle.”

Cassie lets out a soft laugh. Kara thinks kissing her is a miracle. Cassie thinks Kara herself is a miracle. How could she not, when Kara shines like a daughter of Apollo when she smiles and wields a sword like it is a part of her?

_“You_ are a miracle.” Cassie says.

Kara replies by kissing her again. Her mouth and neck and chest. Cassie feels like she's ripening under her touch. Like fruit.

When her hand reaches Cassie's lower stomach, Kara stops.

“Can I?” She asks.

“Yes.” Cassie breathes out. “Yes.”

Kara touches her and it feels like the universe itself goes still.

 

When Cassie wakes in the morning, Kara is already awake and deep in thought.

Cassie knows how worry looks on her and reaches for Kara's hand. She squeezes it, and smiles, and Kara's worry seemingly melts away.

Later, they bathe in the river and Cassie basks in the way Kara openly admires her body.

“You are beautiful.” Kara tells her when they are learning the curves of each other's bodies again.

Cassie is warm, with the sun and Kara's skin on hers, and all she can think is _Kara Kara Kara._

_This is what it must feel like to be worshipped,_ Cassie thinks, and Kara beams down at her as if she had heard.

 

* * *

 

”Do you think it would anger Shayera if she knew?” Kara asks as she looks up.

Her head lay in Cassie's lap.

“I do not think it would.” Cassie replies.

They have had this conversation many times, and her answer was always the same.

“What about your father? Would it anger him?”

Cassie stops playing with Kara's hair.

_Do not let your love for Zor-El weaken or disgrace you. Remember, you are on this earth to be a warrior, not a lover._

“I will make sure it does not.”

Cassie's love for Kara could never disgrace her.

“But what if it does?”

“Then it angers him.” Cassie says. “It would change nothing.”

“He is a god.” Kara reminds her.

“I am his flesh and blood.” Cassie says. “What could he do to me?”

Kara grabs the hand Cassie rests on her chest and says nothing.  
  
Cassie looks at their intertwined hands and an overwhelming feeling blooms in her chest.

“Name one hero who was happy.“ She says.

The lines on Kara's face deepen as she thinks.

“You cannot.” Cassie supplies.

Diana killed her family in the grip of madness, Kate lost her sister and wife, Barda's husband and child were murdered by her sisters, and Barbara killed the Chimera but shattered her spine when she fell off Pegasus' back.

Kara sits up. “I cannot.”

“I know, because the hero must always suffer a tragedy. They cannot be famous _and_ happy.” Cassie says. “But I will be.”

“Will you?” Kara asks. She is smiling. She wants to believe her.

“Yes.” Cassie re-intertwines their fingers. “Swear it to me.”

“Why must I swear it?”

“Because you are the reason why. Now swear it to me.”

“I swear it.” Kara says.

Cassie kisses Kara's hand.

_This must be what it feels like to be a god,_ she thinks. _To feel like I can eat the world raw._

A trumpet blows somewhere in the distance, interrupting her flight. She does not have to think before she pulls out her hunting knife and stands in between Kara and the sound.

“Princess Cassie!” A voice calls, moments later.

The tension inside her melts away as she recognizes the voice.

“Venelia?” Cassie calls out. Just to be certain.

“Yes, Cassie.” She replies.

Cassie and Kara guide her with their voices and Cassie puts her hunting knife away when Venelia comes into view.

“Has something happened?” Cassie asks.

Queen Hippolyta only sent Amazons to Mount Thanagar once a year, to deliver a chest full of gifts. There were no other visits. This was strange.

“Queen Hippolyta summons you home.” Venelia says.

“For what reason?”

“Messengers from Atlantis arrived in Themyscira with news. Both Ares and Queen Hippolyta wish for you to be there tonight when she speaks to us all.”

“My father?” Cassie asks in surprise. He had never involved himself in Themyscira's affairs before.

“Yes.”

Cassie stands quiet and contemplating. _What news from Atlantis could be important enough to interest my father?_ Everything seemed too small.

“Very well.” Cassie finally says after a long stretch of silence.

They pack their few belongings into leather bags and Venelia ties them to the horses' saddles as they say goodbye to Shayera.

“I do not think we will be gone long.” Cassie says.

Shayera rests a hand on her shoulder. “Long ago, I told you women would ask you to fight their wars for them. Do you remember this?”

“Yes.” Cassie replies.

“Consider your answer. The one you gave may no longer be acceptable.”

Cassie does not have time to ask Shayera why she thinks this before she turns to Kara.

“Kara, do not forget all you have learned.”

“Never.” Kara replies.

“Be well.” Shayera says to them both.

Cassie does not turn back to look at Shayera and the cave one last time, the way Kara does, when the horses begin to walk.

She worries she would turn back and refuse to leave. She does not want to know what Atlantis' messengers have to say or why her father would want her to.

_What is waiting for us in Themyscira?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! xx


End file.
